Chuck vs the Great Escape
by Killer Ladybug
Summary: Chuck runs and and old friend is brought in to help find him. Chuck\Bryce don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing!WAAAAAA! SLASH WARNING!)

(Chuck POV)

Taking another drag from my cigarette, I peered at the lake the clear blue water giving way to its murky depths. It had been 3 months since I had run away from my new handlers Alex and Gibby or Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber as I call them. Four and a half months since Sarah and Casey had been assigned a new mission. They had promised to return as soon as they were done. But I hadn't promised to been there when they got back. I had been planning my escape for months ever since Elle was poisoned. I was putting Elle and my friends in danger and since I was not going to rot in some max-underground cell .I decided to run. Sarah told me that no matter where I run they would be able to find me so I never stop. I ride my motorcycle till I need cash and then ether get a quick job or steal. I carry only what I need and nothing else.

And when the government is looking for you, you need a new look. If any of my friends saw me I highly doubt that even Morgan would recognize me. My hair was wind tossed from not wearing a helmet and my eyes I merely covered with aviators. My clothes now consisted of rock t-shirts, jeans, a leather jacket, a pair of leather pants, leather boots, a pair of leather riding gloves and a pendent from Elle that hangs on a chain on my neck. I had my guitar for any gigs I might find and my motorcycle. I had been putting aside money for months to get her and have her fixed up but she purrs like a kitten and gets me where I need to go. And the last pieces I needed I lifted off of Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber, they were two pistols and I had to sneak out to practice, hard to do with Sarah and Casey around but Dumb and Dumber were stupid enough to buy my lie about it being a bird hitting the window. And yeah lying? Second nature to me now and I can eavesdrop like nobody's business. There had been a few close calls with the cops but I lost them well enough. Looking at my watch I smiled Sarah and Casey were due to arrive at my house in 2 min's. Since they had been deep under cover they don't know I ran. I wonder what their faces are going to look like when they find I'm gone. Still wish I had installed those video cameras with portable receiver but alas they probably could have traced that. Sighing I watched as the last of the moon sank and the sun rose. Dashing out my cigarette I placed it in the ground carful to cover it, you never know what the government can track you with. Swinging one leg over my bike I spared one last look in the direction of home before riding off in the other.

(NO POV)

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone?!" Casey yelled at the two terrified agents. They shrank back from the pissed NSA agent like to calves from the cattle prod.

"He was there on second and gone the next! We swear!" Casey's eye were getting a murderous look in his eyes.

"Where was he when he ran?"Sarah cut in before Casey could reach for their necks. They shrugged.

"Well did he mention anything?" Again they shrugged.

"Did he begin acting weird at any point?" And yet again they shrugged and Sarah hands began to twitch towards her gun.

Seeing that she was losing her patience, they began to babble.

"Well he didn't do anything worth noticing so we watched off and on." Casey moved to disembowel him and Sarah almost didn't stop him.

"What- wait he left you a note!" The man screamed cowering away from the furious NSA agent.

"Why didn't you tell you us that sooner?!"

"They had specific instructions on them only you two and some other person was supposed to know we had it."

"And it's sealed away in a box with a finger print lock." The other piped up.

"And a code lock too."

"Do you know what the combination is?" Casey said massaging his eyes to keep from strangling them. They shook their heads.

"Do you know who the other person is?" They nodded.

"General Beckman is calling them now."

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD:

A man stepped out of the warm shower to the sound of the phone ringing. Sighing he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said in a fake British accent.

"Agent Larkin we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Run Ch 2

(I own nothing)

(Important notice! Chuck does have the upgrade but it was in the original intersect, so no Sarah, Casey and Bryce do not know he has it. And Chuck knows all those cool moves.)

Groaning I rolled out of another cheap bed at another cheap motel in another hick town. I stood and stumbled to the bathroom and in to the 'shower'. It was merely a shower head and a poll where a curtain had once hung. It wasn't much but buy the end of my cold water and hand soap shower, I felt a little cleaner. Throwing on a towel I walked over to the window I peered out. I had seen a person one too many times for it to be a coincidence. And yep, their they were pulling in to the parking lot. Racing back in to the bathroom I grabbed my clothes and turned on the shower. Throwing on my clothes I listened and sure enough they came in.

"You see him?"

"Of course not you moron he's in the shower! Now keep it down, if he hears us we're screwed!" I smiled only two so far. When would the General learn that two guys would not stop me?

"Go hide behind the dresser and we'll surprise him." Word of advice, if you're on the run, always get a room on the second floor. Sighing I walked over to the bathroom window and jumped out. Running in front of the bedroom window I smiled as the string of curse words let me know that they had seen me. Making sure to give them enough time to run out of the room, I climbed up a trash can and on to a window ledge, reached up to grab my window ledge and pull myself up. Reentering my room I smiled as I heard them running after a missing person (Sorry bad joke). Packing my bag I walked out the front door, tossing my room key at the clerk's desk. Smiling as I imagined the look in the Generals face when she hears of their failure again. Don't get me wrong I feel no ill will towards the General; I just like messing with her head. The runaway life style makes me feel freer to be who I am, not some nerdy, safe life, sister pleasing, government using door mat. Smiling I threw my leg over my bike, that was all behind me now. But a voice in my head reminded me of all that I miss the pep talks from Sis, Morgan's four hour sandwich talks, Awesome's awesomeness, Sarah's smile after a mission went well, Casey's crude insults…err, Jeff and Lester's silly/creepy antics, and Bryce's…Bryce. The way we used to laugh and play games as if it would never change, but all good things end. He went his way and I ran away.

Revving up my bike, I spun around and took off to a new place to hide.

(No POV)

So lost in thought Chuck didn't notice the man watching him from a bakery from across the street, video recorder in hand.

"Well isn't this interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Run Ch 3

(I own nothing. This warning is for those who missed the first one there will be slash, so stop asking. And you know where the back button is if it offends you.)

"So General what's the plan?" Casey asked his eyes trained on the screen that was currently showing a show called 'Why the General is not to be gotten up in the middle of the night, no matter what!'

"You and agent Walker are here because Agent Larkin just arrived." The General pointed to the door to the castle just as it slide open, and special agent Bryce Larkin stepped inside. The four agents watched as he made his way down the steps and over to where they were standing. Bryce wasn't smiling, on the contrary he looked as if he was about to shoot someone.

"Alright where are the morons that lost Chuck?!" Bryce snarled. Casey merely jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the two now cowering agents. Bryce stalked towards them but was stopped just short of reaching them by the General's voice.

"Agent Larkin we have found a box that Chuck left. We need your finger print to unlock the first lock and see if you can help us with the second." She said gesturing to the box on the table. Casey, Sarah and Bryce placed their hands on the key pad and it whirred to life, and there was soft click as the locks slid back. Then an eerie voice came from the box.

"**Would you like to see the inside of this box?"** The voice asked.

"Ye-" Bryce placed a hand over Casey's mouth.

"Wait this is from a game that Chuck and I were making. The answer is- 'No there is nothing in it.'"

"**Are you sure you do not want to open?"**

"Yes." The case whirred again and part of the top slid back to reveal a key pad with strange symbols. Recognizing them Bryce smiled and typed in the Klingon word for 'yes'. The case whirred for the last time and clicked open.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked looking at Bryce as if Bryce had been withholding information.

"The first bit was from the final level of the game. You had to tell the chest not to open, because you needed the key to open it and it would call the guards if you told it 'yes I want you to open'." Bryce smiled remembering the time they would stay up till dawn working on the game. Chuck would fall asleep on his shoulder as Bryce continued to type till his arm went numb and had to carry Chuck to bed, the man was surprisingly light. Chuck would curl in to Bryce and clutch at his shirt as he carried him, and when Bryce never mentioned this to Chuck becuase the boy would die of embarrassment.

Turning his attention to the objects in the box they saw a letter lying on top of the other contents. Picking up the letter Sarah opened it and read the contents out loud.

"Dear Sarah, Casey and since your reading this, Bryce must be there too.

This letter is for if something should happen to me or that I should find the need to run. This box contains the most important things I own and instructions to find me if you should need too. I will know if you need me, so you can't come after me until you do. The first clue is on the back and each one of you is needed to be able to find me. The clues are based on a mission that we went on together. The first clue is for Sarah the second for Casey and the last is for Bryce. Good luck and I will miss you guys. But my leaving is for the best. Sarah you out shine the stars when you show who you are and hiding it is a shame and a waste. Casey you are strong but everyone has emotions, use them. And Bryce being the best is tiring T'hy'la try being you. You know the one who walks in to walls because he's too busy talking to look where he's going or the one that used to carry to bed when I fall asleep at the computer. Yes I do know that it was you. We were once friends but that is not an option for me anymore. I miss you and that stupid grin you'd get when you would beat me at chess. I will return soon as I know what to do or get away from who ever took me.

Your Runaway,

Charles Carmichael.

Sarah finished reading and looked at Bryce.

"You used to walk in to walls?" Casey said snorting. Bryce glared.

"Well, let see what my clue is." She flipped over the piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Run Ch 4

(I own nothing)(Sorry short important Chapter. They will get longer hopefully)

I stared out the window as the countryside whizzed by. I was traveling on a truck to Mexico. I smiled at the land that was there and gone in a second. My contact had informed me that Bryce had been called in and that they had managed to open the box. I had been surprised when I found out who and what my contact wanted.

(Flashback)

_I sat on the bench watching the ships leave harbor._

"_Charles." I turned, reaching for the gun I keep in a shoulder holster. After the two men in my hotel room I had expected someone else would come to catch me but this was a surprise to say the least._

"_Come to take me back?" I asked, my hand closing around my gun. They shook their heads._

"_No, not just yet. I need your help. You have to understand that running is dangerous and that it's safe for you back home."_

"_Elle got poisoned and nearly died, is that what you call safe?"_

"_I'll make you a deal. If you help me with the agents and come back, I'll give your family the best protection I can."_

"_Without them knowing?" I asked, my hand still resting on my gun._

"_Of course." I sat back down._

"_What do you need me to do?"_

_(End Flashback) _

The game was simple, if the agents caught me I would return, but if they didn't, my contact would. So it was either return now or have some fun first. I smiled, typing in a message to my contact.

RunawayBait: Your plan is working.

Leader: Of course it is. The agents need to learn that when your safety is at stake nothing can get in the way.

RunawayBait: And lecturing them again won't work?

Leader: No. They now have the first clue. You didn't make it too easy, did you?

RunawayBait: No. I left three clues, one for each.

Leader: Well then let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Run Ch 5

(I own nothing!)

Sarah stared at the note, while Bryce and Casey stared at her. Casey was the first to speak.

"What the heck is a Schnook?"

"It's what my Dad called Chuck." Sarah replied biting her lip. Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"I had dinner with him; Chuck followed me and met my Dad. Then my Dad dragged Chuck into one of his plans. He had sold a building and then didn't disappear well enough, and then Chuck and I had to bail him out."

"Well then we need to find your Dad."

"We can't he hide to well that we wouldn't find him for at least a month."

"Well then we'll go to all the places that you went that day." Casey said grabbing his gun and heading out the door.

(6 hours later)

"Okay, the clue wasn't anywhere we looked are you sure that we went every place you went?" Bryce asked rather annoyed at the fact that their trip yielded nothing but a few blisters and miles on their cars. Sighing they made their way to Sarah's apartment. Opening the door to Sarah's apartment they froze reaching for their guns.

"Sorry I just let myself in since you were out. Your rocky road is on the counter but it may be a little melted."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He smiled.

"Sarah you know why I'm here." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a camera and tossed it to Casey. "There are only two pictures on it. Well I would love to stay and chat but I need to be going." He stood and walked to the door. Opening it he paused. "Sarah, I'm proud of you and what you've done with your life." And with that he was gone. Sarah stared at the place her father had stood just a moment before. He approved of her and didn't hate her for her career choice.

"Well Casey looks like it's your turn to be tested." Bryce said eyeing the camera like it was about to jump up and dance a jig. Turning on the camera Casey flipped through the photos. One was of a bear and the other was of a pile of salt.

"Salt?" Sarah stared at the photo. "What does salt have to do with a bear?" Casey's eyes went wide.

"I-it's not salt."

"Then what is it?"

"It's sugar."

"So a bear and sugar makes more sense than salt and a bear?" Bryce eyed Casey like Casey had finally lost it and he was deciding whether to zig, zag or just shoot him.

"Sugar bear." Sarah's eyes snapped up to meet Casey's.

"Ilsa."

(Somewhere in Mexico)

"Did they solve the first clue yet?" I asked. The person a cross from them nodded.

"Good."

"It was too easy."

"Well the next one won't be." I smiled and raised my glass. "To the agents, may they solve this one before time runs out." We clinked glasses and downed them. Good luck, agents you're going to need it. After all the game was only just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Run Ch 6

"Ilsa?" Bryce was confused. "Who's Ilsa?"

"Ilsa was an agent that Casey was romantically involved with." Sarah was worried. She had been there when Ilsa had entered their lives and it was the only time that she had seen Casey close to being compromised.

"Well, we need to find her to get the next clue." Sarah was looking at Casey worried at the way he might react to seeing her again. Bryce nodded and they set off again to search for the next clue.

(Somewhere in the USA)

I sat in a lawn chair sipping coffee in a little café. My contact was nowhere to be seen. Ah, well, they had their hands busy at the moment anyway. I took another sip and noticed three burly men walking toward me, one had a daisy in his button hole. I flashed, but even without the flash I knew they were Fulcrum. I sighed; I had been doing that a lot lately. I watched as they ordered and sat in a booth, but what caught my attention was the position of the booth. It was facing a flower shop across the street. I turned to look at where they were looking and froze. The person posing as the flower shop owner was Carina. Oh, shit. I stood and tossed a few coins on the table. I sauntered over to the flower shop where Carina was standing. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was wearing a t-shirt and overalls, but it was her all right.

"Excuse me," She turned and her eyes went wide. "but do you have any daisies?" She looked confused.

"Yes, we just got in a new shipment this morning."

"May I see them? They're my friend's favorite and it's my friend's birthday tomorrow." She nodded and led me over to a display. I looked until I found a stalk missing its flower. I picked it up and there inside the vase hidden by flower stems was a bomb, and I would bet money that one of the men had the detonator. I stood holding the vase very carefully I turned to face her.

"These will do. By the way," I said as we walked up to the counter. "Are you going to the toga party?" Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. I nodded at the vase and moved the flowers so she could see inside. She sucked in a breath.

"Would you mind wrapping these for me?" She looked at me and smiled. "I have a surprise planned for the friend." I picked up the vase now sitting in a brown paper bag and headed outside. I walked away and felt the eyes of the thugs on my back. They didn't know I had the bomb or they would have set it off already. I walked over to the only big white van on the street. What is with bad guys and vans? Almost everyone I had met drove one. Did they then go drive the car pool? I could see it now. 'Hey, Rick, whose blood, is on the backseat?' 'Eddies. He didn't pay in time. Oh, by the way, I finally found that one guy's finger; it was in the ash tray.'

I walked over to the van, stopped and patted myself down. I turned and walked back to the shop, with only a bouquet of daisies in my hand. I walked inside and grabbing her hand began to run as fast as I could toward my bike. I heard yelling as one of the men squeezed the trigger, and then watched in horror as their precious van was blown sky high. I threw my leg over my bike, barely giving Carina enough time to scramble on before gunning the engine and taking off.

(9 hours later)

"Where are we?" After the first 7 hours of searching they had become hopelessly lost and everyone was becoming irritated. And after much disagreement from the boys, Sarah pulled over and asked directions muttering about men and their inability to ask for help.

"Okay, we're an hour from Casey's apartment, and we will start the search tomorrow if you two can keep from killing each other till then."

Several hours and fights later, Casey was home with a bottle of scotch and another day with Tweedle Annoying and Tweedle Blonde. Walking into his room, he froze. Laid out on his bed was a suit and on the suit was a note with directions. Casey pulled on the suit and grabbed his car keys.

Pulling up in front of the restaurant, he froze. The neon sign proclaimed the place 'Little Piece of Chechnya'. Walking inside, he was shown to a table and their sitting at the table was Ilsa.

"Long time no see, sugar bear."


End file.
